Dulce navidad
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos y mucho menos para celebrar juntos la fiestas como cuando éramos niños, nunca creí que mis sentimientos pudieran crecer tanto en estos años. Fic Navideño.[MxS] Oneshot!


**Dulce Navidad**

**By: AzukaMaeryx**

**Summary:** Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos y mucho menos para celebrar juntos la fiestas como cuando éramos niños, nunca creí que mis sentimientos pudieran crecer tanto en estos años. Fic Navideño.MxS Oneshot!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

"_**Conciencia"**_

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Notas de autora:** Y acá presentamos nuestro fic navideño, largo y con algo de demora… es q se me había roto la pc jeje… peor bueno! Llegó y esperamos que les guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Era sábado x la tarde, Inuyasha y Aome habían decidido invitar a Miroku a cenar imaginando q no tendría nada q hacer, y no se equivocaban. El chico de ojos color zafiro caminaba por la avenida mirando a las jóvenes q iban hacia el lado contrario a el... o del otro lado de la calle la verdad estaba bastante aburrido, no tenia muchas ganas de pasar otro sábado x la noche en casa de sus amigos, debía encontrar planes mejores. Al caminar distraído, golpea por el hombro, a una joven que llevaba un par de bolsas... la chica suspira y se agacha para juntar las cosas...

Miroku se agacha frente a ella para ayudarla con los miles de papeles q se habían desparramado en el suelo húmedo, aprovechó, también, para darle una rápida mirada a la joven q le pareció muy bonita.

Sango: lo siento mucho...-Suspira y lo mira para luego extender la mano esperando a que le diera los papeles-

Miroku: eran importantes?-pregunta al ver q estaban bastante mojados y posiblemente arruinados-

Sango: si...-Suspira resignada- supongo q me lo gane por torpe...-Se endereza acomodando los papeles-

Miroku: puede q seas algo torpe, pero sos muy linda-le guiña un ojo-

Sango: mmh...-Arquea una ceja mirándolo... luego sacude la cabeza- sabes... mmh yo estoy apurada y...-Se queda callada intentando recordar q era lo que tenia q hacer-

Miroku: y? bueno si, ahora seguro tenés algo q hacer... pero esta noche?

Sango lo mira sin comprender en silencio... acaso ese hombre era un loco?...

Miroku: podríamos... vernos en un lugar mas privado...-acaricia la mejilla de la castaña-

Sango: q crees q estas haciendo?-aleja bruscamente la mano del ojiazul de su rostro-

Miroku: bueno bueno, no grites...-se rasca la cabeza sorprendido x su reacción, era la primera vez q una chica lo rechazaba así-

Sango suspira molesta y comienza a caminar... sentía que perdía su tiempo...

Miroku-la sigue para al alcanzarla tomarla de la muñeca-: ey... xq te vas así? estábamos hablando

Sango -mira la mano del chico y luego a este-: Soltame...

Miroku: primero decime xq te enojaste así

Sango: me molestan los hombres q creen q pueden hacer lo q quieren... ahora soltame...

Miroku-suspira molesto x su actitud y la suelta-: como quieras, solo fue una invitación, vos te lo perdes

Sango: crees q el hecho de q seas apuesto te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieras?-Suspira molesta luego de haber alzado la voz- yo no quiero tener nada con vos!

Miroku: y yo tampoco con vos! No me interesan las niñas chiquilinas y malcriadas!-también había levantado la voz-

Sango: Bien! Entonces no importara q haga esto!-Suspira molesta, luego de golpear al chico, dándole un fuerte cachetazo, se va entre la gente q se había amontonado a ver la escena.

El morocho se queda de pie, estático, sin poder creer nada de lo q acababa de ocurrir, verdaderamente esa chica era muy extraña.

Por la noche, cuando se encuentra con sus amigos les cuenta lo ocurrido, aunque en el momento se había enfadado ahora lo recordaba como un hecho gracioso.

Inuyasha: te golpeo fuerte?

Miroku: mmhh... bastante...-se frota la mejilla al recordarlo-

Aome: tarde o temprano llegaría ese día…

Inuyasha: si...-se ríe al ver la cara de su amigo-

Aome-le sonríe a Miroku-: no te preocupes, invite a una amiga hoy... espero se lleven bien... pero no actúes de forma precipitada...

Inuyasha: es cierto...

Luego de un momento, el timbre interrumpe la conversación...La morocha se apresura a abrir recibiendo a su invitada quien la abraza contenta de volver a verla...Luego de conversar un momento en la puerta las 2 entran.

En el living, los dos muchachos conversaban tranquilamente cuando las muchachas entran. Miroku vuelve la vista a ellas para sorprender al descubrir a la famosa amiga de Aome. La joven saludaba a Inuyasha tranquilamente para luego mirar al ojiazul y quedarse callada...

Miroku: vos...?

Sango: q haces vos acá...?

Miroku: eso iba a preguntarlo yo

Sango: no te basta con las chicas de la calle q tenés q acosar a mi mejor amiga?

Miroku: yo no estoy acosando a nadie tonta! vos sos la agresiva!

Sango: como me llamaste?-Lo mira fulminante y con odio-

Miroku: tonta! acaso te puedo llamar de otra manera?

Sango permanece callada y luego suspira sentándose... lo mejor seria ignorarlo...Aome miraba a ambos sin saber q decir. Inuyasha se mostraba al igual q la azabachada, sorprendido y sin palabras.

Miroku: mhhpp... bien!-se pone de pie de malhumor- me voy

Inuyasha: e...espera... a donde crees q vas?

Miroku: no pienso quedarme para que "esta"-mira a Sango- se dedique a insultarme

Sango: en ese caso me voy yo...-Suspira y se pone de pie-

Aome: no... no se va ninguno de los dos!

Sango la mira en silencio y luego se sienta... hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga, y quería hablar con ella... en todos esos años habían pasado tantas cosas...

Aome: además... lo de esta tarde solo fue un malentendido...

Inuyasha: es cierto... simplemente olvídenlo...

Miroku: claro, es su culpa por interpretar cualquier cosa

Sango suspira mirando sus rodillas... si fuera en otra circunstancia, ya lo habría golpeado, pero se contenía por no enfadar a su amiga...

Aome: ya no peleen...-suspira-

Miroku: bien bien…estoy dispuesto a perdonarla... si me pide perdón x el golpe...

Sango: no tengo xq disculparme...-suspira y se pone de pie- con permiso... -camina hacia el baño donde cierra la puerta trabándola-

Aome: mmh...-suspira y mira molesta a Miroku-

Miroku: q?

Inuyasha: creo q te pasaste ç...

Miroku: pero si no hice nada!

Inuyasha bosteza y luego se acomoda en su lugar...

Aome: Sango pasó x cosa difíciles últimamente... y esta un poco más sensible... x eso tal vez esto lo tomo así...

Inuyasha suspira mirando a su amigo... luego voltea al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse...

Aome-baja la voz-: espero q te comportes

La castaña sale del baño y luego se acerca al grupo mirando a su amiga para después mirar el suelo...

Aome: bueno... no tenés q quedarte sino queres...

Sango: si quiero quedarme...-Se sienta para luego revisar en su mochila y luego darle una pequeña caja- te compre esto... por tu cumpleaños, pero no encontré la manera de mandártelo...

Aome-la mira sorprendida y luego le sonríe agradecida-: muchas gracias...-lo abre de buen humor-

Dentro de esta había una cadenita de plata con un dije también de plata con una piedra verde en el centro… del otro lado, tenia las iniciales de la azabachada grabadas y la fecha de su nacimiento...

Aome: me encanta! es hermoso! gracias! -abraza a Sango-

Sango: no fue nada...-sonríe correspondiéndole al abrazo-

Aome-le sonríe y luego se pone de pie-: vamos a buscar algo de comer a la cocina... me acompañas?-mira a Inuyasha y le toma la mano haciéndolo ponerse de pie, luego los dos se van a la cocina-

Sango los mira irse y luego suspira estirando los brazos hacia el frente...Miroku permanecía callado mirando hacia afuera, pensando.

La ojicafé suspira y lo mira de reojo luego mueve los pies emitiendo un leve sonido por accidente…

Miroku -la mira un momento y luego suspira-: lamento haberte molestado antes

Sango: perdón por haberte golpeado...-Se acomoda y lo mira-

Miroku-se encoge de hombros-: supongo q no debí gritarte todo eso

Sango: te... dolió mucho, no?

Miroku-la mira y sonríe levemente-: tenés fuerza cuando te enfadas

Sango mira el suelo avergonzada...

Miroku: no te preocupes, de todas formas seguramente esta sea la ultima vez q tengamos q vernos

Sango -asiente y suspira para luego comenzar a jugar con sus llaves-: Mi nombre es Sango... y el tuyo?

Miroku: soy Miroku…

Sango: lindo nombre...-Suspira- Aome me hablaba mucho de ustedes en sus cartas... pero de distraída que es nunca me dijo sus nombres…

Miroku: ya veo... no voy a preguntarte q decía xq supongo q tendría q enojarme con ella-se ríe.

Sango: no... Hablaba bien...-Sonríe para si-

Miroku: si? q raro... vive criticándome...-se queda pensando

Sango se ríe por lo bajo discretamente...Aome regresa con una bandeja con una torta y varias tazas de te, Miroku se pone de pie. Sango lo imita y se acerca a su amiga para ayudarla...Todos comen el postre mientras Sango contaba algunas cosas de su viaje y Aome le relataba detalles de cosas q habían ocurrido en su ausencia.

Sango: no es justo... a todos les pasan cosas interesantes cuando me voy...-Suspira- lo mismo me pasaba en primaria... me ausentaba por estar enferma... y pasaban cosas divertidas o interesantes...

Aome-se ríe-: pero tu viaje también debe haber sido emocionante... no conociste a nadie?

Sango: si...-Le sonríe- tengo fotos... creo q también están dentro de la mochila...

Miroku-se pone de pie-: yo ya tengo q irme

Sango lo mira sin comprender, al igual q Inuyasha...

Miroku: estoy algo cansado…

Aome: mmhh pero es temprano...

Inuyasha: debe de tener otra cita...

Sango: 'otra cita'?-Mira sin comprender-

Miroku: no es eso... quiero volver a descansar

Sango: mmh? bien, suerte...-Sonríe levemente- y aunque suene algo raro... fue un gusto conocerte, Miroku...

Miroku: es extraño q me digas eso después de golpearme... -toma su abrigo-

Sango: si... y mas después de como me trataste...-suspira resignada- pero de todos modos fue un gusto

Miroku: no intentes hacerme quedar como el malo en todo esto...

Sango: yo no dije eso...-Suspira- perdón...

Miroku: no es como para q me pidas perdón...-niega con la cabeza y mira a sus amigos-: nos veremos en otra ocasión, suerte-sale-

Transcurren unos pocos días y Miroku regresa a sus clases en la universidad. Allí se encuentra con unos compañeros suyos quienes le cuentan de una nueva chica q había entrado para seguir abogacía... Miroku no se muestra muy interesado, ese dia no tenia q cursar ninguna materia solo había ido a buscar una nota.

Luego de subir las largas escaleras llega hasta el aula donde el profesor acostumbrara a corregir y entregar los parciales. Allí se encuentra con este de espaldas a la puerta escondiendo, algo con su cuerpo contra la pared. Miroku arquea las cejas sorprendido y luego toca la puerta para hacer notar su presencia. Este gira la cabeza, mira al ojiazul y sonríe calurosamente.

Prof.: Ah! Miroku... como estas?

Miroku: mmhh… bien, vengo a buscar el resultado de mi examen

Prof: mmmh? ah, si! bastante bien... es el primero en la pila de la derecha... tómalo...

Miroku asiente y busca entre las hojas hasta encontrar el suyo, afortunadamente había aprobado. Al estar mas cerca del hombre, nota un leve sollozo.

Miroku-lo mira fijamente extrañado, sin estar muy seguro-: q... q hace?

Prof: mmmnh... ehm... es... es solo una alumna q llora por haber reprobado...-le cubre la boca a la joven de modo q no pudiera decir algo-

Miroku: ya veo...-guarda su examen- lo buscan abajo.

Prof: mmmh... bien...-Suspira resignado y luego mira amenazante a la chica para después salir. La joven cae sentada al suelo debido a que las piernas le temblaban.

Miroku: estas bien?-se arrodilla frente a ella tomándola por los hombros, al ver su rostro se sorprende- Sango?

Sango: p...por favor...-Señala su campera, la cual estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor- podrías alcanzármela?-Se seca los ojos-

Miroku-asiente y se pone de pie para luego cubrir a la chica con la campera-: estas bien? podes pararte?

Sango-Lo mira y suspira-: Gracias...-Se arrodilla en el suelo y lo abraza-

Miroku-la abraza al sentir q aun temblaba-: tranquila... vas a estar bien ahora...

Sango: no te imaginas cuan agradecida estoy de q hayas aparecido...-se pega mas al chico asustada-

Miroku: estas mejor?-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla preocupado-

Sango: por favor... no dejes q ese hombre este solo conmigo de nuevo...-Baja la mirada al suelo-

Miroku: no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar...-le sonríe para calmarla- no va a volver a acercársete

Sango suspira ya mas calmada y luego se apoya en el pecho del chico...

Miroku-le acaricia la cabeza-: mejor salimos, así tomas aire...

Sango: yo... yo solo había venido a anotarme... y ese hombre...-Suspira- dijo tantas mentiras... quiero irme a casa...

Miroku-asiente y la ayuda a ponerse de pie-: podes caminar?

Sango -asiente y suspira-: Solo... solo viniste por ese examen... no?

Miroku: si, hoy no curso ninguna materia

Sango: ya veo...-Suspira- entonces... no hay problema en q me acompañes?

Miroku-niega con la cabeza y le sonríe levemente-: te acompaño hasta tu casa

Sango asiente y luego lo toma del brazo comenzando a caminar...Miroku la acompaña y bajan las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja, cuando estaban por salir se cruzan nuevamente con el profesor q al parecer si disponía a subir. El hombre mira a la castaña y suspira molesto...

Prof: a donde crees q vas, Sango?

Sango: yo...-Mira al hombre con miedo-

Prof: hay contenidos q no tenes claros... así no vas a alcanzar el titulo...

Miroku: no se preocupe, va a estudiar conmigo

El profesor mira a Miroku y luego sigue su camino molesto.

Miroku: vamos...-sale junto con la joven del edificio-

Sango-Suspira-: gracias...-Mira el edificio-

Miroku: no es nada... q mas podía hacer?

Sango: pudiste hacer de cuenta q no viste lo q paso y seguir con tu vida...-Suspira- ya me paso una vez...-Mira hacia la calle-

Miroku: yo no puedo hacer eso...-al llegar a un quiosco compra una botella de agua y se la da-

Sango: muchas gracias...-Toma la botella y bebe un poco para después taparla y acomodarse los guantes que llevaba puestos- yo tampoco podría...

Miroku-continua caminando a su lado-: decime... te lastimo?...

Sango: solo me apretó los brazos... pero a parte de eso y algún golpe q me hice yo al intentar safarme... nada...-Niega con la cabeza-

Miroku: entonces llegue a tiempo...-suspira aliviado-

Sango: no se como agradecerte...-Suspira-

Miroku: ya te dije, no fue nada...

Sango: para vos...-Lo mira y sonríe levemente-

Miroku-le devuelve la sonrisa-: es irónico q sea yo quien te haya ayudado...

Sango: si... después de como nos tratamos al conocernos...

Miroku-asiente-: después de como ME trataSTE querrás decir...-se ríe-

Sango: de como NOS trataMOS... fue algo mutuo...-Lo mira y sonríe- me alegro tanto q hayas sido vos y no otra persona...-Susurra casi para si misma-

Miroku: q raro... x q?

Sango: mmh? -reacciona y sacude la cabeza- ahm... secreto-Mira al frente-

Miroku: y eso xq?

Sango: xq... mmmh no estas preparado...-Sonríe-

Miroku: mmhh no se q estarás tramando... pobre de mi...

Sango -le tira del cabello y lo mira-: nada raro... podes quedarte tranquilo... q no tengo intenciones de hacerte cosas raras...-Lo suelta y mira al frente tranquilamente-

Miroku: pero... sos una chica extraña...-se queda pensando.

Sango emite una leve risa y luego suspira mirando como se nublaba...

Miroku: va a llover, esta lejos tu casa?

Sango: solo faltan un par de cuadras...

Miroku: esta bien...-bosteza cansado-

Rápidamente llegan al lugar donde vivía la castaña. Este era un edificio de departamentos... la joven saca su llavero y abre la puerta del edificio y luego mira al ojiazul...

Sango: va a ser mejor q te quedes hasta q pase un poco...-Mira como se oscurecía el cielo al tiempo q se escuchaban varios estruendos-

Miroku: mmhh pero puedo caminar, no es tan lejos

Sango: yo intente ser amable...-se encoge de hombros y luego suspira- vas a resfriarte...

Miroku: mhh bien bien...

Sango se hace a un lado para q entrara y luego cierra... momentos después, ambos caminan hacia el ascensor y lo llaman. Cuando este llega comienza a llover...

Miroku: tenias razón... se nota q sos bruja...

Sango: voy a hacer de cuenta q no escuche eso...-Entra en el ascensor y una vez sube el ojiazul, marca el numero de piso 14-

Miroku: así q pensas estudiar abogacía?

Sango -asiente y se apoya contra la pared-: y vos? q estas estudiando...

Miroku: lo mismo

Sango mira el suelo mientras pensaba... era como cuando niños... sacude la cabeza y mira su reflejo... una vez la cápsula se detiene ambos bajan... el ojiazul sigue a la castaña hasta uno de los departamentos, el cual tenia la letra C. Se encuentran con un lugar bien acomodado... las paredes pintadas de blanco y algunos cuadros en ellas, los marcos de las puertas y ventanas de color negro... habían ventanas pequeñas, a excepción del living q había un enorme ventanal y un pequeño bacón q daba hacia la calle por la q habían llegado dando un paisaje de la ciudad... habían muebles modernos y algunas plantas para darle 'vida' al lugar... La castaña suspira y luego de dejar las llaves en su sitio, cuelga su abrigo...

Miroku: esta muy lindo...-comenta dejando su abrigo sobre el perchero-

Sango: gracias...-le sonríe y luego esconde unas cajas de cartón empujándolas, bajo una mesa, con el pie-

Miroku: y eso?-se refiere a las cajas q acababa de ocultar-

Sango: ehmmm nada?...

Miroku: me da demasiada curiosidad...-se acerca a la mesa y saca una de las cajas destapándola-

Dentro de esta había varios adornos navideños y algunas fotografías de esas fechas...

Miroku: q lindo... todavía no decoraste? ya falta poco para navidad...

Sango: acostumbraba decorar con mi hermano...-sonríe y luego se rasca la cabeza- además, de q con el hecho de mudarme... no me dio el tiempo...

Miroku: ya veo...-mira las fotografías-

Sango -suspira-: Desde que murió, yo veo a navidad como un dia mas...-Mira la foto estando de pie detrás de Miroku... luego suspira- te gustaría tomar algo? Te, café, agua, gaseosa?

Miroku: emhh... bueno, café-guarda las cosas dentro de la caja de nuevo-

La castaña asiente y luego va a la cocina... momentos después sale y le da la taza al ojiazul...

Sango: mmmh, supongo q debería decorarlo...-Suspira y recorre el lugar con la mirada, para luego fijarla en Miroku- te gustaría ayudarme?

Miroku-asiente-: esta bien

Sango: entonces toma el café tranquilo...-Le sonríe y le da el control de la TV para q se concentrara en algo mientras terminaba con su bebida-

Miroku: bueno...después decoramos-prende la tv y pasa los canales hasta encontrar un partido-

La castaña asiente y lo mira en silencio... luego suspira y mira por la ventana como llovía...

Miroku-se aburre de la tele y la apaga, después mira a Sango-: y cuando vas a anotarte para abogacía?

Sango: había ido para anotarme hoy... pero ese hombre...-Suspira y se pone de pie-

Miroku: si, eso me dijiste, x eso... cuando vas a volver a ir?

Sango: supongo que la próxima semana... después de las fiestas...-Se acomoda el cabello-

Miroku: pero vas a perder la fecha de los finales

Sango: no importa...-le sonríe levemente-

Miroku: pero es una lastima...

Sango: supongo q si...-Suspira y toma las cajas para luego comenzar a revisarlas-

Miroku-deja la taza vacía a un lado y luego la ayuda con los adornos-: y xq no vas mañana?

Sango: xq tendría q ver a ese profesor de nuevo...

Miroku: mmhh es verdad... pero no vas a poder escapar x siempre...

Sango: mmmh... me... acompañarías?-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: mañana?

Sango: mmh perdón... debes de estar ocupado...-Sonríe avergonzada y luego comienza a unir las piezas del árbol, el cual era un poco mas alto que ella-

Miroku: tengo algunas cosas q hace...pero podría pasar a buscarte cerca de las 11

Sango: si, gracias...

Miroku: deja de darme las gracias por todo...

Sango: jajajaja si, si… no me trates mal...

Miroku: nunca te trate mal...

Sango lo mira arqueando una ceja y luego se ríe... momentos después, toma un gorro de papa Noel q daba vueltas en la caja y se lo pone en la cabeza al chico...Él mira hacia arriba para ver algo del gorro, luego sonríe y continúa desenredando las guirnaldas.

Después de una hora en la q también peleaban por quien encargaba de q, terminan de decorar el árbol y lo encienden...

Miroku: quedo bastante bien teniendo en cuenta q vos pusiste las luces...-se ríe.

Sango: y a pesar de q vos te encargaste de las guirnaldas...-Sonríe y le da la estrella q iba ubicada en la punta- toma...

Miroku: yo? Claro… la parte más importante...-coloca la estrella en su sitio-

Sango se ríe ante el ego del chico y luego bosteza cansada...

Miroku: q hora es?

Sango: Las 8...-suspira-

Miroku: ya es hora de cenar...

Sango -asiente y toma el teléfono-: toma... pedí una pizza...-estira los brazos por sobre su cabeza-

Miroku: bien bien... pero xq yo?

Sango: xq yo pongo la mesa y después voy a lavar los platos...

Miroku: mhh... si, me conviene...-llama-

Sango suspira y luego va a la cocina donde acomoda todo...Una media hora después llega la cena, Miroku atiende y paga llevando la cajita a La mesa. Ambos cenan tranquilamente...Y entre una cosa y otra se hacen las 10.

Sango: parece q no va a parar de llover...-Miraba por la ventana de la cocina mientras secaba los platos.

Miroku: no…-bosteza- pero es tarde ya...-se pone de pie y toma su abrigo- paso mañana a las 11

Sango: Si...-Suspira- te acompaño a la puerta? Digo... para abrirte...

Miroku: esta bien

La castaña asiente y luego de tomar las llaves, sale detrás del chico... ambos bajan y allí la joven le abre...

Miroku: bueno, entonces nos vemos, y mas vale q estés lista xq no quiero quedarme esperando... mas si llueve así

Sango: prometo estarlo...-Bosteza- q descanses...

Miroku-asiente-: vos también

Sango sonríe y luego de despedirse cierra para después volver a su departamento e irse a dormir.

Al otro dia, 11:15 suena el timbre, Miroku la esperaba en la entrada del edificio con su moto. La castaña baja y sale... al acercarse achica los ojos para asegurarse de lo que veía...

Miroku: bien, vamos?

Sango: si...-Sube en la moto y se aferra al chico por miedo a caerse-

Miroku le da un casco q le ayuda a ponerse y luego arranca. Rápidamente llegan a la universidad y ambos van a secretaria, donde la castaña se anota...

Miroku: listo, ya esta... ahora solo te falta estudiar

Sango: si...-bosteza y apoya la cabeza en la espalda del ojiazul, una vez suben de nuevo a la moto-

Miroku: volves a tu casa? o te alcanzo a algún lugar?

Sango: yo iba a mi casa...-suspira-

Miroku-la mira de reojo-: estas bien?

Sango: si, solo pensaba en una pesadilla que tuve anoche...-Le sonríe-

Miroku-enciende la moto-: q tipo de pesadilla?

Sango: no me acuerdo bien... pero, juzgar por la sensación con la q me desperté... era una pesadilla...-suspira- Miroku, no te acordas de nada de lo que paso en primaria o secundaria no?...-Lo mira alzando la vista por su hombro-

Miroku: lo q paso?... mhhh la verdad no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa época...

Sango: ya veo...-Suspira- y xq?

Miroku: en ese tiempo todavía vivía con mi padre y nunca tuve muy buena relación con él... además no tenia muchos amigos...

Sango: y los q tenias?-Suspira-

Miroku: los q tenia...-se queda callado un momento- bueno, de ellos me quedaron Inuyasha y Aome

Sango: entiendo...

Miroku: aunque... había alguien mas...

Sango: Alguien mas?-Sonríe para si misma con un dejo de ilusión... se acordaría de ella?-

Miroku: estaba también la chica q me gustaba durante la primaria... q extrañamente nos hicimos muy buenos amigos durante la secundaria...

Sango-Suspira resignada-: y que paso con ella?

Miroku: se cambio en 3er año de la secundaria... creo q fue x trabajo de sus padres... y no la volví a ver...

Sango: y x eso te volviste mujeriego? o x otra cosa?

Miroku-se ríe x su comentario-: no se xq, creo q desde q comencé la secundaria soy así... tal vez sea xq la persona q yo quería nunca me quiso como yo a ella... pero seria una excusa tonta.

Sango: si... seria una excusa tonta...-apoya la cabeza en su espalda- pero viniendo de vos, q sos un poco tonto, no me extrañaría...

Miroku: ey! y ahora xq me decís tonto?

Sango: presta atención a lo q haces... o vas a matarnos...-Señala al frente desviando el tema-

Miroku: mmhhp quien te dio la confianza para hablarme así? eh?

Sango: es cierto...-Suspira- Disculpame...-mira hacia el frente, xq se acordaba de todos menos de ella... xq no se acordaba su nombre?-

Miroku: estaba bromeando, no me molesta q me trates con confianza-se detiene frente a una heladería-

Sango: mmmh?-Lo mira sin comprender- q hacemos acá?

Miroku: te invito un helado-apaga la moto y baja de la misma-

Sango: esta bien...-Lo imita confundida y luego lo sigue-

Miroku: mmhh...-mira los gustos- te gusta de frutilla no?

Sango: si, como sabes?-Lo mira sorprendida-

Miroku: fue un presentimiento-compra uno para cada uno-

Sango suspira resignada y luego toma su helado en silencio.

Miroku: mmhhh... te comportas rara...

Sango: mmmnh?-Lo mira- solo sigo algo sorprendida por como adivinaste...-Ríe nerviosa y luego termina su helado-

Miroku: si vos lo decís...-también termina su helado-

Miroku: bueno...-bosteza y se pone de pie- vamos?

Sango: si...-Se pone de pie-

Ambos subieron a la moto q enseguida volvió a arrancar viajando hacia la casa de la castaña.

Sango: mmh, bien...-Suspira y le da el casco- Gracias por acompañarme...

Miroku: no es nada, suerte con tus exámenes

Sango: si, igualmente-le sonríe levemente, luego camina hacia la puerta de cristal y busca sus llaves, las cuales saca rápidamente para después abrir. Miroku la saludo con la mano desde su sitio para después irse.

Así transcurren un par de días en el q ninguno de ellos vuelve a encontrarse...La noche del 24 Miroku caminaba aburrido en compañía de una joven q había conocido ese mismo día, cuando de repente, alguien lo choca por su diestra cuando salía de un negocio... aquella persona deja caer una pequeña bolsa con aspirinas y un jarabe para la tos...

Sango: genial...-Suspira cansada y luego se rasca la cabeza para arrodillarse a juntar sus cosas ignorando a la joven q la veía de mala manera-

Miroku-la mira sorprendido por la casualidad-: sango? como estas?

Sango: mmnh?-Lo mira- bien... vos? bah, no es necesario q pregunte...-Mira a la chica q lo acompañaba y luego se endereza-

Miroku-se rasca confundido x su comentario-: q malhumor... es navidad...

Sango -se encoge de hombros-: lo único q quiero es llegar a mi casa y meterme en mi cama...-suspira para luego bajar la cabeza, al ser impulsada x un estornudo-

Miroku: con quien pasas navidad?

Sango: nadie... con la almohada...-Suspira- bien... suerte...-Comienza a caminar-

Miroku: mhhh...-se queda pensando un momento y luego suspira para volver la vista a la joven a su lado- perdona, pero ya tengo q irme

Ella: pero... xq?

Miroku: xq en un par de horas es navidad

Ella suspira y asiente luego lo besa en la mejilla y se va. Miroku vuelve la vista a Sango quien ya se había alejado como una cuadra y se apresura a alcanzarla

Sango caminaba mirando al frente tosiendo cada tanto... en una esquina se detiene esperando a q cambiara el semáforo mientras tomaba aire...

Miroku: xq vas tan rápido?-se detiene a su lado y suspira-

Sango: tengo q llegar rápido a mi casa...-Lo mira de reojo y luego al frente- y tu 'amiga'?

Miroku: fue a su casa supongo

Sango: ya veo...-Comienza a caminar nuevamente cuando cambia el semáforo-

Miroku: te molesta si te acompaño? yo tampoco tengo con quien pasar navidad

Sango: no, no me molesta...

Miroku: q bien

La castaña lo mira de reojo y luego al frente... ese año, al menos, lo pasaría acompañada...

Miroku: y q me preparas de cena navideña?-se ríe.

Sango: tendré q ver q hacer... xq no pensaba cenar...

Miroku: como q no?

Sango permanece en silencio mirando al frente

Miroku-la mira sin comprender-: estas enojada x algo?

Sango -niega con la cabeza-: xq debería estarlo?

Miroku: no tengo idea, x eso pregunto...

Sango: no lo estoy...

Miroku: mejor así entonces-se despereza-

Sango: pero, mmmh la cena la vas a preparar vos...

Miroku: y xq yo? no soy tu invitado?

Sango: por eso mismo...-Lo mira-

Miroku: no no, vos tenes q cocinar

Sango: no es justo...-Suspira-

Miroku-se ríe-: claro q si

Sango baja la cabeza resignada. Al llegar, ambos toman el ascensor y suben al piso donde la joven vive... una vez entran esta deja sus cosas acomodadas y luego va a la cocina diciéndole al ojiazul q se pusiera cómodo. Miroku asiente y se sienta en el sillón con un bostezo... un rato después aburrido, también va a la cocina. La castaña cortaba unas verduras tranquilamente al tiempo q soltaba un extenso suspiro, cada tanto...

Miroku- se acerca y la mira curioso-: q pensas preparar?

Sango: mmmh... sorpresa...-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: y q hago mientras yo?

Sango: mmmh, si queres corta esto...-Señala lo q hacia para luego darle el cuchillo- yo ahora vengo...

Miroku asiente y sigue con lo q antes hacia Sango. La castaña sale y luego va al living donde toma una aspirina... después de un momento regresa, y sirve un poco de jugo para ambos...

Miroku-deja a un lado el cuchillo al acabar de cortar y se limpia las manos-: te sentís bien?

Sango: si… xq?-Lo mira-

Miroku: mmhh no se, no te ves bien…-pone una mano sobre su frente-

Sango: estoy bien... no pasa nada...-desvía la mirada sonrojada-

Miroku: parece q tenes un poco de fiebre-suspira- anda a acostarte voy a pedir algo de comer

Sango: pero yo quiero...-Suspira y mira la cacerola que estaba al fuego-

Miroku: otro dia podes prepararlo-saca su billetera para buscar algún teléfono para pedir comida, la joven se sorprende al ver q en allí guardaba una foto de ella de cuando era pequeña.

Sango: q linda...-Se endereza un poco para ver la foto.

Miroku la mira y luego se apresura a guardar de nuevo la billetera de nuevo. Sango lo mira sin comprender y luego suspira...

Miroku: no creo q haya nada abierto hoy... vos tenes hambre?

Sango: yo puedo prepararlo...-Suspira-

Miroku: va a ser mejor q descanses

Sango: mmh podrías quedarte conmigo, de todos modos?

Miroku-la mira-: no pensaba irme...

Sango: si, esta bien...-asiente-

Miroku: ahora anda a acostarte-se pone de pie y le toma la mano llevándola a su habitación.

Sango lo sigue confundida...

Miroku-la hace recostarse y una vez dentro de su cama la abriga-: voy a prepararte un te.

Sango asiente y se sienta para luego encender la TV.

Miroku-regresa un rato después y le entrega una taza tibia a la chica-: nunca pensé q pasaría una navidad así...-se sienta en una silla a su lado-

Sango: perdón...-Mira la taza y suspira- una navidad algo diferente...-Bebe un poco de te y luego lo mira-

Miroku: ya te dije q no andes pidiendo perdón x todo

Sango: bien, bien... no te enojes...-Deja la taza en la mesa de noche y luego mira la foto que estaba en esta-

El ojiazul también la observa, en esta, estaba la castaña de pequeña sentada en el sillón junto a sus padres, sosteniendo a un bebe en brazos, el cual probablemente era su hermano. La chica suspira y luego mira la TV.

Miroku: es una linda fotografía...

Sango: si...-Le sonríe- puedo ver la q tenes en tu billetera?

Miroku: mh? supongo q si...-le da su billetera-

La castaña mira la foto y esboza una leve sonrisa.

Sango: desde hace cuanto q la tenes?

Miroku: mucho tiempo...-se queda pensando- no lo recuerdo exactamente

Sango sonríe y mira la foto. No podía creer q después de tanto tiempo la guardara.

Miroku: esa era la chica q me gustaba en primaria...-comenta para después bostezar- x eso lo guardo

Sango: te la dio ella?

Miroku: si, y yo le di una mía... creo q fue antes de terminar la primaria

Sango le devuelve la billetera y luego saca del cajón una foto, la cual era la foto de la que el ojiazul hablaba. Miroku mira primero la foto y luego a la joven sin comprender nada. Sango se ríe y luego tose inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

Miroku: pero... como?

Sango: q poca imaginación...-suspira y se acomoda cerrando los ojos-

Miroku: todo esto es muy raro…

Sango: xq?-Lo mira sin comprender-

Miroku: como no me di cuenta antes? cambiaste mucho...

Sango: pero... ni si quiera te acordabas de mi nombre...-se corre un poco haciéndole espacio en la cama junto a ella-

Miroku: tengo muy mala memoria...-se rasca la cabeza apenado- vos ya lo sabias no? xq no dijiste nada?

Sango: xq... quería que te acordaras solo...-Le toma la mano para hacer luego q se sentara a su lado-

Miroku: q malvada...y si nunca me acordaba?-le sonríe-

Sango: sabia q ibas a acordarte...

Miroku: q confianza...-se ríe- me parece tan extraño esto de q volvamos a encontrarnos así...

Sango -asiente y luego toma la taza para beber otro poco-: pensé q te acordarías de mi mucho antes... cuando fuimos a tomar el helado...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: soy muy distraído...demasiadas chicas pasaron x mi vida...-se ríe y luego se acomoda mejor.

Sango: debería golpearte x aquel comentario...

Miroku: y eso xq?-la mira-

Sango: xq yo era quien te castigaba x portarte como mujeriego...

Miroku: es verdad...-se queda pensando.

Sango: si...

Miroku: a pesar de eso me pone contento volver a verte

Luego de un momento la TV se apaga al igual q todas las luces del departamento.

Miroku-se incorpora y mira hacia afuera donde también las luces se apagaban

Sango: se corto la luz...-Suspira y se pone de pie para luego buscar en el ropero una linterna-

Miroku: justo la noche del 24, q desastre...

Sango: si...-Suspira- pero eso no les va a impedir festejar...-Le sonríe y luego toma la linterna para después toser un poco-

Miroku se pone de pie y toma la linterna para después hacer q la chica se recueste

Sango: gracias...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: trata de no tomar frío, o la tos va a empeorar

Sango: si, esta bien...

Miroku-toma la taza de te vacía-: queres mas?

Sango: no, igual gracias...

Miroku asiente y va a la cocina dejando allí la taza volviendo momentos después. La castaña le sonríe y luego hace q se siente junto a ella. El ojiazul mira su reloj, aun faltaba media hora para las 12.

Sango: falta poco...-Bosteza-

Miroku-asiente-: queres dormir un poco?

Sango: no... Estoy bien...-sonríe-

Miroku asiente y permanece en silencio, Sango lo abraza y suspira cansada.

Miroku-la mira-: mañana mas vale q no salgas... terminaste con los exámenes no?

Sango: si... ya termine...-sonríe-

Miroku: aprobaste todos?

Sango asiente contenta...

Miroku: te felicito-también le sonríe-

Sango: y vos?

Miroku: tengo q volver a rendir uno…

Sango: si queres puedo ayudarte...

Miroku-asiente-: podría ser

Sango le sonríe y luego se acomoda...Un rato después ambos se sobresaltan al oír fuera los fuegos artificiales. La castaña mira la ventana y sonríe.

Miroku -se incorpora y corre las cortinas-: q lindo...-mira a la castaña- feliz navidad

Sango: feliz navidad...

Miroku: no tengo ningún regalo para darte...

Sango: yo tengo uno q prepare hace mucho...-busca debajo de la cama y le alcanza un paquete- y hace poco decidí hacerle unos agregados... para poder regalártelo...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: mañana prometo traerte algo...

Sango: no te preocupes...-Sonríe- no es necesario...

Miroku: pero quiero hacerte un regalo...gracias x este-lo abre-

Dentro de este había una bufanda y un sweater tejidos a mano en colores claros con las iniciales del chico.

Miroku: q lindo... gracias...-le sonríe y luego se pone la bufanda poniéndole a ella la otra parte de la misma-

Sango le sonríe y luego bosteza apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Miroku-se incorpora sentándose-: estas cansada no?

Sango: un poco

Miroku: entonces lo mejor va a ser q duermas-se pone de pie y le pone la bufanda-

Sango: pero... vos te vas?-Lo mira-

Miroku: y si...

Sango: no... Podrías quedarte? De chico te quedabas en casa... e incluso yo iba a la tuya...

Miroku: pero... ahora es diferente…

Sango: no...

Miroku: no? como q no?

Sango: x favor... no quiero quedarme sola... quiero q te quedes conmigo...-Suspira- pero si te molesta... podes llevarte las llaves y mañana me las devolves...

Miroku-se sienta a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza-: a q le tenes miedo?

Sango: yo... no tengo miedo... es q... estando sola empiezo a pensar...

Miroku: a pensar en q?

Sango: en como hubiera sido todo si no me hubiese ido... pienso en mi familia... en ustedes... las cosas cambiaron mucho...-Se acuesta mirando el techo-

Miroku: q cambio?

Sango: todo...-Suspira- Inuyasha y Aome están juntos... vos... vos ni siquiera te acordabas de mi...-se ríe y suspira-

Miroku: no no, no es así... si me acordaba de vos, lo q pasa es q no te reconocí... sabes q vos siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga...

Sango sonríe y luego cierra los ojos.

Miroku: entonces me quedo...

Sango asiente y se acomoda corriéndose un poco, al ver que el chico estaba callado lo mira.

Sango: q pasa?-Lo mira y luego cierra los ojos-

Miroku: mhh nada... q descanses...q duermas bien

Sango: Gracias…

Miroku: no es nada...

La castaña le sonríe y luego bosteza...Ambos se duermen enseguida.

º Al dia siguiente º

Cuando Sango despierta descubre q Miroku ya no estaba.

Sango: mmnh... Miroku?-Se sienta-

En eso escucha la puerta del departamento abrirse

La joven se levanta y luego de ponerse las pantuflas sale al living…Allí Miroku servia el desayuno, había dejado sobre la mesa un ramo de flores junto con una bolsa.

Sango: ahmm... hola...-Bosteza-

Miroku: buenos días... q rápido te levantaste, quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

Sango: es q... escuche la puerta y bueno... pero ahora iba a volver a acostarme... todavía me duele un poco la cabeza...-Sonríe levemente-

Miroku-asiente-: anda, ahora te lo llevo

Sango: si… Enseguida...-Sonríe y luego gira sobre sus talones para caminar hacia su habitación sin poder evitar mirar los objetos sobre la mesa, desde lejos... sacude la cabeza y luego va a su cuarto-

Un rato después Miroku va a la habitación y deja sobre su falda una bandeja con el desayuno para Sango, también le entrega la bolsa q antes había visto y el ramo de flores.

Miroku: iba a ser sorpresa...

La castaña se ríe y luego le acaricia la cabeza.

Miroku: fijate a ver si te gusta...

Sango: si...-Mira la bolsa curiosa- seguro q es para mi?

Miroku: para quien mas podría ser?

Sango: esa amiga tuya de ayer?

Miroku: ya te dije q acababa de conocerla…

Sango se ríe y luego abre la bolsa vencida por la curiosidad...En su interior había un oso de felpa blanco.

Sango: es muy lindo...-Le sonríe mientras abrazaba al oso contra su pecho- Gracias...

Miroku: no es nada-le sonríe-

Luego de un momento, la chica desayuna tranquilamente...Más tarde luego de q ambos desayunan deciden salir. Los dos caminaban por el parque en silencio... este se encontraba de color blanco, demostrando q en la madrugada había nevado. Miroku pensaba mientras observaba a las diferentes parejas del lugar. Luego alguien q venia de sus espaldas, salta sobre el tapándole los ojos.

Miroku: eh?-pone las manos sobre sus ojos-

La castaña junto a el rueda los ojos y suspira... la persona q estaba en su espalda lo suelta...Miroku se voltea sin imaginar de quien podía tratarse.

Misha: Hola Miroku-Sonríe-

Miroku: ah! hola como estas?

Misha: bien vos?-Sonríe- Feliz navidad...-Lo besa en la mejilla-

Miroku: lo mimo digo -se acerca un poco a ella sacando una rosa de detrás de la oreja de la chica- feliz navidad.

Misha: nunca dejas de ser tan galante?-Le sonríe-

Miroku-se ríe-: pasaste bien noche buena?

Misha: si... aunque te extrañaba...-Suspira-

Miroku: estuviste con tu familia?

Misha: si...-asiente- vos?

Miroku: me quede en casa de Sango...-mira a la castaña a su lado y luego nuevamente a Misha y baja la voz- fue algo aburrido, pero no digas nada-se ríe.

Misha: pudiste venir conmigo...-Le sonríe y luego mira a la castaña q lo había pateado en la rodilla-

Miroku: eyy! me duele...-suspira- no puedo... ves? no me deja...

Misha: q cruel...-Mira a Sango-

Sango: entonces me hiciste salir solo por esto?-Mira a Miroku molesta- mmmh... te deseo suerte...-Voltea molesta y comienza a caminar de regreso-

Miroku: no te lo tomes así...-suspira y mira a Misha- bueno, ya tengo q irme... nos vemos otro dia!-la saluda con la mano y luego sigue a Sango- no camines tan rápido!-la alcanza luego de correr una cuadra-

Sango: q...?-Lo mira-

Miroku-suspira agitado-: xq te fuiste así? sabias q estaba bromeando

Sango: si tanto te aburriste, x q no te fuiste?

Miroku: me pediste q me quedara o no? además no lo decía enserio

Sango suspira y mira el suelo mientras caminaba.

Miroku: vamos... no estés así... de verdad la pase bien...

Sango: anda con ella...-Suspira- después, tu mejor amiga, va a escuchar lo que tengas para contar...

Miroku: ah si? q bien, xq hace tiempo no hace eso...

Sango: claro... xq estuvo ocupada vistiendo de negro...-Lo mira con los ojos vidriosos-

Miroku-se detiene y la mira arrepentido x sus palabras-: p-perdoname... no quise decir eso...

Sango: da igual...-Suspira y mira al frente- mmmh... Feliz navidad...-Comienza a caminar de nuevo apurando el paso-

Miroku la mira unos momentos y luego la abraza x la espalda, Sango se detiene sobresaltada y lo mira x sobre el hombro sin comprender...

Miroku: perdoname... x no estar con vos en esos momentos...

Sango mira el suelo para luego caer a este con el chico sobre su espalda y la joven de antes arrodillada sobre el.

Misha: q bueno q te encuentro de nuevo... sin duda es una Feliz navidad...-Acaricia la cabeza del chico-

Miroku: duele...

Misha: jajajaja sos tan gracioso...-Le besa la cabeza-

Sango: esto es una pesadilla...-Suspira apoyando la cabeza en el suelo-

Miroku: podrías... salir de encima de mi?

Misha: pero... vos antes me dejabas...

Sango: podrían salir los dos de arriba mío?- Los mira molesta- el suelo esta frío... y yo estoy con gripe...

Misha: bien bien...-Suspira molesta y se pone de pie-

Miroku se pone de pie y ayuda a Sango a levantarse

Sango: gracias...-Suspira y se limpia la ropa-

Miroku le cierra el abrigo y arregla su bufanda, Sango le sonríe levemente y luego suspira desviando la vista al suelo...

Miroku-mira a Misha-: olvidaste decirme algo?

Misha: quería invitarte a cenar a casa hoy...

Miroku: mmhh... hoy? no se si puedo... llamame mas tarde

Misha: bien...-Suspira- nos vemos después...-Lo besa en los labios rápidamente y se va-

Miroku-mira a Sango con cierta preocupación-: estas bien? no llores...

Sango: quien dijo q estoy llorando...-Se seca los ojos y lo mira-

Miroku-suspira-: es mi culpa...

Sango: no...-Mira hacia otro lado-

Miroku: si, fue una tontería lo q dije...

Sango: no... Yo... yo estuve ausente mucho, mucho tiempo... y...

Miroku-le toma las manos y la mira-: y nada... aunque pudiste haberme llamado.

Sango: te llame... y cuando lo hice no vivías con tu papa...-suspira y lo abraza-

Miroku: pero... el no te dio mi nuevo numero?-agregó con un cierto tono molesto en la voz.

Sango: dijo q no sabia a donde habías ido...-Suspira haciendo una pausa- no imagine q alguien pudiera llegar a hacerme tanta falta...

Miroku-suspira una vez más molesto con su padre-: ya no te preocupes x eso

Sango -asiente y se separa de el para mirarlo-: y... vas a ir a cenar con ella?-Se seca los ojos para verlo bien-

Miroku: en realidad pensaba quedarme con vos hoy... pero no se cual será tu opinión

Sango: no me molesta... pensé... q te aburrirías...

Miroku-se ríe-: de verdad pensaste q hablaba en serio?

Sango: viniendo de vos? mmmh no, casi nunca hablas en serio... pero como no lo dijiste libremente... pensé q podría ser verdad...

Miroku-le sonríe-: siempre la paso muy bien con vos, deberías saberlo

Sango -le devuelve la sonrisa y luego lo toma del brazo-: vamos? Comienzo a tener frío...

Miroku-asiente y luego la cubre con su campera q a la castaña le quedaba bastante grande-: pero a donde vamos?

Sango: no tengo idea... pensé q se te ocurriría algo...-le sonríe-

Miroku: mmhh...-se queda pensando- queres ir a mi casa?

Sango: tu casa?-Lo mira- mmmh esta bien...

Miroku: además no la conoces...

Sango: me da miedo... mmmh... ya me lo imagine... te cuento mi visión de tu casa... es un completo desastre... ropa por todos lados... tanto tuya como de MUJER... y ehmmm q mas q mas...-se ríe-

Miroku: no esta demasiado alejado de la realidad... además... hace como 4 dia q no paso x ahi

Sango: bien... ehmmm con eso basta para q me arrepienta...-Sonríe y camina siguiendo al ojiazul-

Miroku-se ríe-: sabes q vos podes confiar en mi

Sango: jajaja seguro q puedo? mmmh con las cosas raras q decías cuando nos encontramos... no se... debería pensarlo...-Lo toma del brazo-

Miroku: como te dije recién... VOS podes confiar en mi... solo vos...-se ríe-

Sango -se ríe y luego se acomoda apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico-: comienzo a sentirme especial...-ríe de nuevo y lo mira- es bueno saber q puedo ir con la confianza de que no hagas nada raro...

Miroku: no se si lo notaste, pero las chicas me adoran... q clase de persona crees q soy?-se ríe-

Sango: y... no es necesario q conteste eso...-Sonríe-

Miroku: y vos decís llamarte mi amiga?

La castaña se ríe y lo abraza.

Miroku-la mira con una sonrisa-: es bueno q estemos juntos como antes…no me contaste nada sobre con quien salís...

Sango: mmh?-Lo mira-

Miroku: claro, tu novio

Sango: mmh... cuando le dije q había decidido volver... se lo tomo demasiado bien... y luego me entere de q salía con otra persona a escondidas...-Se encoge de hombros- igual... el nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba...-sonríe levemente y patea una piedra metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo del ojiazul- me acuerdo de lo q decía Kohaku cuando le contaba q el iría a visitarnos... "Sango, pero... el es un idiota" o... "para mi q es un tonto q va a lastimarte... no te conviene..."

Miroku: x eso tu hermano me caía bien, siempre tenia razón-sonríe-

Sango: si, el también te quería mucho... siempre preguntaba por vos... -hace una pausa- lo extraño mucho...-Suspira-

Miroku-la abraza x los hombros-: no pienses más en eso

La castaña asiente al tiempo q tomaba la mano del ojiazul, la cual estaba sobre su hombro...

Miroku: no vas a volver a mudarte no?-acaricia su mano-

Sango: no...

Miroku: q bueno...-sonríe para si contento-

Sango: jajaja xq? Si vos no me extrañaste ni un poquito...

Miroku-la mira de reojo-: eso crees?

Sango -se ríe-: te estoy cargando...-entrelaza sus dedos con los del chico y mira al frente-

Miroku: te extrañe mas de lo q pensas

Sango: mas de lo q yo te extrañe a vos?-Lo mira arqueando una ceja-

Miroku: mmhh no se cuanto me extrañaste vos a mi

Sango: la primera semana desde que llegue, no comí... y vivía teniendo pesadillas...-Suspira y lo mira- yo te extrañe mucho...

Miroku-le sonríe-: q tierna...

Sango: jajaja q tierna?-Mira al frente con una leve sonrisa-

Miroku: yo también te extrañe... era raro no tenerte conmigo...-se queda pensando como haciendo memoria-

Sango: raro?-Lo mira-

Miroku: antes de q te fueras pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos...demasiado-se ríe-

Sango: si...-asiente- pero la pasábamos bien, o no? -Lo mira- lo que me sacaba de quicio era cuando se ponían a jugar con la atrapa bobos, como le decía yo, con Kohaku... ( hablaba de la consola xD)

Miroku: pero si esa era la parte mas divertida de ir a tu casa...

Sango: jajajaja, gracias q tierno. Yo también te quiero...

Miroku-se ríe y luego abre la puerta de su departamento-: no te asustes x el desorden...

Sango: lo intentare...

El ojiazul la hace pasar y luego entra cerrando tras si, el lugar realmente era un completo caos, aun peor q lo q la joven había imaginado.

Sango: si saliera un animal salvaje de acá, no me sorprendería...-Sacude la cabeza y lo mira- me habías dicho 4 días... 2 entiendo... pero... y los otros 2?

Miroku: mmhh...tengo q darte explicaciones?-bosteza-

Sango: mmmh si...-Lo mira-

Miroku-se ríe-: además es una forma de decir... estuve un par de días en casa de Inuyasha...-hace memoria- pero pase x acá a buscar ropa

Sango: como habrás hecho para encontrar algo de ropa...-Mira el desastre-

Miroku: nada es imposible cuando hay voluntad...-se ríe-

Sango: claro... acabas de demostrarlo...

Miroku le sonríe y luego vuelve la vista al pasillo q iba a su habitación al oír abrirse la puerta de la misma, no tarde en ver a una joven quien llevaba puesta una de sus camisas como única prenda.

Sango -también la mira y luego suspira mirando hacia otro lado-: Vaya... mmh q cambiado esta Inuyasha...

Miroku: emh...-se queda pensando q decir y como no se le ocurre nada vuelve la vista a la chica- q haces todavía acá?

Ella: dijiste q volverías para q siguiéramos jugando...y... me gusta este lugar...-Sonríe-

Miroku: cuando fue eso?-se queda pensando y luego suspira- bueno, como sea, ya podes irte... y quiero mi ropa

Ella: pero...

Miroku: pero?

Ella: no vamos a jugar un poco mas? lo prometiste!

Miroku: emhh no...

La joven suspira resignada y luego vuelve a entrar en la habitación... Miroku suspira también y luego vuelve la vista a Sango para descubrir q ella ya no estaba, así q sale y la encuentra en el pasillo llamando el ascensor. La castaña suspira y se cruza de brazos esperando a q este llegara...

Miroku: xq te fuiste así?

Sango permanece en silencio mirando la puerta plateada, la cual se abre una vez llega el ascensor...

Miroku: sango xq estas enfadada ahora?-la toma de la muñeca-

Sango: no lo estoy...-Lo mira-

Miroku: entonces xq te vas?

Sango: xq odio estar de mas...-Se safa intentando ser lo mas suave posible- suerte...

Miroku: pero no quiero q te vayas...bueno, esta bien, sos libre de hacer lo q quieras...

Sango: y esa chica q?-Lo mira-

Miroku: veo q no escuchas cuando hablo... pero ya no importa... no tomes frío-regresa a su departamento-

Sango lo mira y suspira... y la conversación de antes?... se sentía, desilusionada?...Sacude la cabeza y luego va hacia el departamento del chico, donde golpea la puerta enérgicamente...Momentos después este atiende, abre un poco la puerta y la mira. Sango lo mira en silencio para luego escuchar la vos de la joven anterior dentro... luego suspira bajando la mirada...

Miroku: olvidaste algo?

Sango -suspira-: mmmh pensaba hablar con vos... pero estas ocupado... cuidate...-Le devuelve la bufanda y luego se va-

Miroku: espera!...-la sigue-

Sango: q pasa?-Lo mira por sobre el hombro al tiempo q se detenía-

Miroku: q querías decirme?

Sango: pensaba disculparme...-Mira al frente dándole la espalda-

Miroku: disculparte?

Sango: si... supongo q te molesto mi actitud... y... yo no quería perder una relación como la q tenemos... x esto...-Suspira- bueno... mmmh suerte con ella, sea quien sea...-Comienza a caminar-

Miroku: mh...-la mira un momento y luego suspira, era verdad q se sentía algo molesto, pero no se le ocurría nada mas para decir, así q regresa a su departamento del q momentos después echa a la joven.

Momentos después Miroku se va a dormir la siesta, se sentía bastante cansado, hasta q cerca de las 5 de la tarde lo despierta el teléfono

Miroku: mhmh... quien es?

Misha: Miroku... te llamaba para ver si habías pensado lo de mi invitación...

Miroku: si, la verdad no tengo ganas de salir

Misha: xq?

Miroku: xq... simplemente no estoy de humor

Misha: mmh... bueno esta bien... hablamos otro dia... suerte...-Corta-

Miroku también corta y vuelve a acostarse viendo el techo.

Así pasan unos días, en los que Misha llamaba a diario al ojiazul, siempre que podía...El varias veces prefería dejar q respondiera el contestador, realmente ya lo había cansado. Así llega el 28 de diciembre en la mañana, cuando el teléfono suena interrumpiendo el programa de TV, q veía el joven.

Miroku: es suficiente... me tiene cansado...-se pone de pie realmente molesto y atiende- Ya podrías dejar de molesta no te parece? no pienso ir a tu casa ni verte en año nuevo! quiero pasarlo en mi casa en paz! así q no quiero q vuelvas a llamar, no quiero verte, ni oír tu voz otra vez, ya fue suficiente... esta claro?

Sango: Miroku...-Suspira ahogando un sollozo y corta-

Miroku duda un momento pero luego niega con la cabeza y corta... pasan unos cuantos días mas... ya no seguía molesto con sango, y afortunadamente Misha no había vuelto a llamar... podía proponerle a Sango pasar año nuevo con el, después de todo ella tampoco tenia a su familia...ya decidido la llama.

Esta, en su casa, decide dejar al contestador encargarse, mientras veía el techo estando acostada en el suelo del living.

Así pasan un par de días mas hasta q llega el 30, Miroku ya estaba preocupado x q Sango no contestara ninguna llamada así q decide ir a verla. Luego de unos momentos esperando en la puerta, la castaña abre un poco y lo mira... estaba totalmente demacrada... tenia una expresión de cansancio y tristeza en el rostro... y tenia el cabello desarreglado...

Miroku: puedo...pasar?

La castaña asiente y suspira cerrando un poco la puerta para sacar la traba y luego abrir alejándose de esta... después va al living, donde se sienta mirando la taza de te q tenia frente a ella...

Miroku: mmhh... tu gripe no mejoro?

Sango: estoy mejor... gracias...-hace una pausa- xq viniste?

Miroku: me preocupo q no contestaras ninguna de mis llamadas...

Sango: pensé q seria solo para q siguieras insultándome

Miroku: eh? q?

Sango: hace unos días te llame...

Miroku: mmh...-se queda pensativo- no lo recuerdo…

Sango: ah… q suerte... pero yo si...-Se acuesta en el sillón abrazando una almohada-

Miroku: mmh...-recuerda de repente- creo q ya se de q hablas!... esa vez vos llamaste? un dia x la mañana?

Sango asiente y suspira mirando el suelo...

Miroku: perdoname x todo eso... no era para vos

Sango: claro...

Miroku: de verdad... es q Misha estuvo llamando mucho últimamente...

Sango: no tenes q explicarme nada...-Lo mira y luego suspira- yo solo quería pedirte de pasar año nuevo juntos... pero luego de eso sentí q era mala idea...

Miroku: yo también quería proponértelo

Sango -permanece en silencio un momento y suspira-: esta bien... seria como algo de despedida...-se sienta-

Miroku: de despedida?

Sango: siento q da igual si me quedo o me voy, a esta altura...-Suspira-

Miroku: xq hablas así? ... q paso en estos días en q no hablamos para q estes así?-la mira preocupado-

Sango suspira y mira el suelo contándole acerca de q le habían robado... y de q aquel profesor de la universidad la había vuelto a buscar encontrándosela en la calle...

Miroku: y q paso con el?

Sango: había salido con su hijo... quien salio de un negocio llamándolo así q tuvo q irse...-Suspira y se acomoda mirando el suelo-

Miroku: ya veo...veni...-le toma la mano y la hace acercarse a el para abrazarla-

Sango lo mira y luego suspira cerrando los ojos...

Miroku: sabes q te quiero mucho no?-le acomoda el cabello-

Sango asiente lentamente, algo adormilada...

Miroku: no quiero q te vayas a ningún lado... te necesito conmigo...

Sango: con vos? xq me necesitas?

Miroku: ya te lo dije, es xq te quiero mucho... y no quiero perderte de nuevo...

Sango suspira tranquila y luego lo abraza por debajo de la campera...

Miroku: perdoname si te lastime con lo q dije antes

Sango: si...-mueve la cabeza apoyando la frente en el pecho del chico-

Miroku: quiero q vuelvas a sonreír como antes

Sango: sos raro...-lo mira- pensé... q no ibas a hablarme mas...

Miroku: como pudiste pensar eso? no te pareció raro q te dijera todo eso de repente?

Sango: si... me dio miedo, también...

Miroku: miedo?

Sango: claro... cuando comenzaste a agredirme de repente... me asuste...

Miroku: debiste decir algo, y todo se hubiera aclarado

Sango: si... tenes razón...-cierra los ojos volviendo a la posición en la q estaba-

Miroku: mejor no sigamos hablando de eso... no vas a irte no?

Sango: vas a estar conmigo?

Miroku: claro q si-le sonríe- siempre

Sango: si prometes cumplir lo q estas diciendo, te prometo no irme...

Miroku: muy bien...-la abraza un poco mas fuerte- me sentí mal cuando te fuiste así el otro dia...

Sango: yo me sentí mal cuando vi a esa chica...

Miroku: xq?

Sango: no se...-Suspira- me sentí mal...

Miroku: mmhh eso no tiene sentido... sabes como soy...

Sango: si... pero hasta el momento no vi a una chica salir de tu cuarto con una camisa tuya puesta...-lo mira-

Miroku: bueno...-se rasca la cabeza apenado-

La joven se ríe por lo bajo y luego lo besa en la mejilla.

Sango: no te disculpes...

Miroku: te ves mal... comiste?

Sango niega con la cabeza y luego lo mira de reojo.

Miroku: como q no?

Sango: no...

Miroku-la toma x la cintura-: mmhh... se nota... estas mas delgada q antes...no comiste bien estos días no?

Sango baja la mirada al suelo levemente sonrojada

Miroku: xq sos tan tonta?

Sango: ya terminaste?-susurraba sin levantar la mirada del suelo-

Miroku-suspira y la sienta en su regazo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña-: no puede ser q hagas esas cosas

Sango: simplemente no tenia hambre...-Se apoya en su pecho-

Miroku-suspira-: q te parece si te invito a almorzar?

Sango: a donde?-Se acomoda-

Miroku: mhh no se... a algún restaurante...

Sango: esta bien...-Bosteza-

Miroku: pesas mucho menos ahora...vamos?

Sango: si...-Se pone de pie-

Miroku: pero antes...-la mira muy serio- quiero q sonrías

Sango: q sonría?-Lo mira mientras tomaba su abrigo-

Miroku: si, extraño eso de vos

La castaña niega con la cabeza y luego lo toma de la mano.

Sango: Vamos...-Sonríe levemente y camina hacia la puerta-

Miroku asiente y la sigue. Ambos caminan en silencio un par de cuadras

Miroku-la mira de reojo-: entonces si vamos a pasar juntos año nuevo?

Sango: alguna objeción?

Miroku: ya había echo otros planes...

Sango: bien...-Mira al frente-

Miroku: si queres podes unirte…-se ríe-

Sango: mmmh...

Miroku: estoy bromeando

Sango -suspira y sacude la cabeza-: Sabes? Todavía tengo la consola de Kohaku... y sus juegos... me daba lastima venderlos... xq me hacían acordar a vos también...-mira al frente y luego al chico- queres q juguemos después?

Miroku: claro!

Sango: pero no te idiotices todo el dia con eso...

Miroku: emhh... claro...puedo llevarlo a mi casa después?

Sango: no... No podes...

Miroku: prometo devolvértela!

Sango: no puedo creerte eso...-sonríe-

Miroku: desconfiada

La castaña se ríe y luego lo abraza mientras seguía caminando

Miroku: y donde vamos a pasar año nuevo? en tu casa o en la mía?

Sango: ordenarías?

Miroku: mmh... si me ayudas…

Sango: increíble... bien...-Sonríe- yo te ayudo...

Miroku: bien... y como regalo te dejo q te lleves toda la ropa interior de mujer q encuentres

Sango: mejor te la quedas vos...

Miroku: y para q la quiero?

Sango: no se... capaz quieras usarla...-Se ríe y luego se acomoda abrazándolo con mas fuerza- es broma...

Miroku: sos tan mala conmigo...

Sango lo mira comenzando a sentirse mal... no quería ofenderlo... y menos cuando recién se amigaban...

Miroku-la mira-: xq pones esa cara?

Sango: te enojaste?

Miroku-le sonríe y luego la besa en la frente-: sabes bien q no puedo enojarme con vos

La castaña suspira aliviada y luego mira al frente...Finalmente entran a un sitio a almorzar, donde Miroku pide muchísima comida para sango

Miroku: mas vale q comas todo... no me gustas las chicas tan delgadas...

La castaña se ríe y luego le pellizca las mejillas

Miroku: duele!

Sango: jajaja bien, bien...-le sonríe-

Miroku le devuelve la sonrisa y comienza a comer

Luego de almorzar, ambos caminan x el parque para dar un paseo...

Miroku-bosteza-: q cansancio...

Sango: si... es cierto...-Suspira-

Miroku: creo q... voy a pasarme año nuevo durmiendo

Sango: ehmmm no... Dijiste q conmigo...

Miroku: durmiendo con vos?-se ríe-

Sango: nooo-Le pega suavemente en el hombro-

Miroku: y xq no?-la mira de reojo divertido-

La castaña se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado.

Miroku-sonríe para si-: te tomas todo demasiado enserio

Sango: debería matarte...

Miroku: no soportas una inocente broma?

Sango: eso fue inocente... no quiero imaginarme una broma no inocente...

Miroku-asiente-: mejor no lo imagines -se ríe- además no podes matarme... q haría este mundo sin mi? q harías vos si mi?

Sango: el mundo sería un mejor lugar... y yo... tendría q comprarme una mascota...-Se ríe y lo toma del brazo- yo no podría matarte...

Miroku: así q soy tu mascota...-mira el suelo con cierta tristeza.

Sango: jajajaja no...

Miroku: mmhh...-la mira de reojo y luego mira al frente-

Sango: mmh? no... No te lo tomes así...-Lo sacude levemente del brazo-

Miroku: esta bien...

Sango: siempre...-Suspira y mira al frente- siempre me haces lo mismo... y yo me angustio...-Lo suelta y se cruza de brazos-

Miroku: de q hablas?

Sango: mmmh... siempre te recordaba lo especial q sos para mi...-Mira la calle y luego lo mira-

Miroku guarda silencio aun viendo al frente. La castaña sacude la cabeza y luego lo abraza...

Sango: vamos a patinar?

Miroku: a patinar?

Sango: si...-Levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarlo- queres?

Miroku: si vos queres

Sango: decime vos...

Miroku: vamos si queres

Sango: y vas a cambiar la cara?

Miroku: no se… mhmh bueno... mejor me voy, tengo q ordenar todo para mañana, y va a llevar bastante tiempo

Sango: no queres q te ayude?-Lo mira-

Miroku: no, no te preocupes

Sango: mmmh esta bien...-Suspira-

Miroku: bueno... nos vemos mañana

Sango: Hasta mañana...

Miroku la saluda con la mano y luego se va. La castaña lo mira irse y luego de un momento se va a su casa...

ºAl otro díaº

Durante la mañana, Sango se la paso acomodando unas cosas para luego preparar algo de comer para llevar a la casa del ojiazul...Miroku se levanta tarde ya q esa semana había dormido bastante poco xq había preparado su examen.

Ya cayendo la noche, alguien golpea a la puerta...Miroku miraba televisión, hacia poco había terminado de ducharse así q tenia el cabello húmedo y una toalla sobre los hombros, termina de secarse el cabello con esta y la deja a un lado antes de abrir. La castaña estaba allí parada sosteniendo una bolsa y mirando el suelo, al ver los pies del ojiazul, levanta la vista un poco...

Miroku: pasa...-vuelve a entrar dejando abierta la puerta-

Sango lo mira sin comprender... luego suspira y entra para después colgar su abrigo de una silla...Miroku vuelve a sentarse en su sitio para ver la tv

Sango: mmh... te sentís bien?

Miroku asiente con la cabeza viendo la pantalla. La castaña suspira y luego deja lo q había preparado en la cocina... después se sienta junto al ojiazul viéndolo extrañada...Miroku bosteza

Sango: no te ves bien... si te molesta pasar año nuevo conmigo... decimelo y ya esta...-mira la TV-

Miroku: no, no me molesta

Sango suspira y luego le tira del brazo haciendo q se acostara en sus piernas para luego acomodarle el cabello...Miroku la mira de reojo

Sango: prepare algo para cenar...-Lo mira y sonríe-

Miroku: ah si?..

Sango: no quería q te molestaras x algo como eso...

Miroku: no estoy molesto

Sango: como ayer te fuiste repentinamente... pensé q si...

Miroku: mhh no... Supongo q solo me sentí algo mal...

Sango: xq?

Miroku: xq me dolió... pensé que para vos era algo mas q "tu mascota"

Sango: lo q dije?...-Lo mira sintiendo una punzada en el pecho- Pero si sólo era una broma…

Miroku: creo q esperaba otra clase de respuesta, supongo q no es tu culpa-se sienta-

Sango: no, perdoname...-Suspira y mira el suelo-

Miroku: no te preocupes

Sango: claro q me preocupo... sos alguien muy importante para mi...-Se pone de pie-

Miroku -la mira en silencio y luego suspira-: ya no hablemos más de eso…cenamos?

Sango: esta bien...

Miroku-la mira-: no quiero q tengas esa cara triste, es año nuevo...

Sango suspira y asiente, luego lo ayuda a ponerse de pie...Ambos van a la cocina, allí Miroku pone la mesa y ella sirve. Luego, cenan en silencio.

Miroku pensaba. Luego de cenar la castaña levanta todo...Miroku mira el reloj con aburrimiento, ya se habían echo las 11

Sango: sabes? Decidí traerte la consola... vos le vas a dar mas uso q yo...-Señala una bolsa q estaba sobre el sillón en el living-

Miroku: mh?-la mira- Pero es un recuerdo de tu hermano...

Sango: no te preocupes...-Lo mira- es solo un préstamo... así q la cuidas bien...-Se vuelve a lo q hacia-

Miroku asiente

Sango: si queres, juga con la 'atrapa-bobos'...

Miroku: ahora?

Sango: cuando quieras...-suspira y lo mira- no estés así...

Miroku: no estoy de ninguna manera...

Sango: si q lo estas...-Lo hace levantarse para luego llevarlo al sillón donde lo hace sentarse-

Miroku: mhh no…

Sango: si... y fue por mi culpa... apoya la espalda en el respaldar del sillón mirando el techo

Miroku: te dije q ya no te preocupes x eso, es mi culpa x tomarme las cosas tan enserio...-bosteza, era una tontería q siguiera enfadado x eso, pero xq lo había molestado tanto?-

Sango: Miroku... te pondrías mal si me voy?-se endereza y lo mira- si me fuera para no volver... te angustiarías?

Miroku: estas pensando en volver a irte?-la mira-

Sango: yo no quiero molestarte...-se saca los zapatos y sube los pies al sillón-

Miroku: yo no quiero q te vayas... ya te lo dije el otro dia, te necesito conmigo

La castaña sonríe y luego se acuesta en las piernas del chico...

Miroku-le acaricia la cabeza-: además en parte seria como antes, estudiamos en la misma universidad, la misma carrera..

Sango: si...-cierra los ojos-

Miroku: no queres postre?

Sango: mmh... postre?-Se acomoda mirándolo-

Miroku-asiente-: compre helado

Sango: esta bien...-Se sienta-

Miroku va a la cocina y regresa luego con el pote de helado y dos cucharas. Así ambos comen el postre tranquilamente, discutiendo cada tanto x ver quien comía q...Así llegan las 12, al escuchar los fuegos artificiales, la castaña besa al ojiazul en la mejilla...

Sango: Feliz año nuevo...-Le susurra al oído-

Miroku-la mira algo sorprendido y luego le sonríe-: Feliz año nuevo para vos también

La castaña se sonríe y luego le saca el pote de helado...

Sango: lo termino yo...

Miroku: mhhh porque?

Sango: jajajaja...-Toma un poco con la cuchara y se la acerca- solo te convido un poco...

Miroku: jaaj bien-come el helado de la cuchara-

Una vez se agota el helado restante en el pote, la castaña lo deja sobre la mesa y bosteza...

Miroku: no vamos a brindar?

Sango: cierto... tenemos q brindar!

Miroku se pone de pie y va a la cocina regresando con una botella y dos vasos ella lo mira y luego sonríe levemente...

Miroku: bueno...-llena ambos vasos y luego toma el suyo- xq queres brindar?

Sango: ahmmm...-Se queda pensando...- xq nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo... aunque te costo darte cuenta de q era yo...-asiente-

Miroku-se ríe-: muy bien, x eso entonces

Sango: y vos?-Le sonríe-

Miroku: mmhh... x eso mismo supongo

Sango: te me copiaste...

Miroku: no tengo creatividad para estas cosas

La castaña se ríe y luego le acaricia la cabeza. Luego de chocar las copas ambos beben su contenido.

Sango: q te parece si salimos a mirar?-Sonríe poniéndose de pie mientras se escuchaban los estallidos q se daban en el cielo-

Miroku asiente dejando su copa sobre la mesa y sale con ella

Ambos van al bacón donde miran los destellos en el cielo...

Miroku: q lindo se ve…

Sango: es cierto...-sonríe-

Miroku: sabes? me pone contento q hayamos pasado juntos las fiestas este año

Sango: a mi también...-Le sonríe y luego lo abraza mirando el cielo-

Miroku: es mejor q pasarlo con alguna desconocida...

Sango: una desconocida...?-Lo mira sin comprender-

Miroku-se ríe-: nada, olvidate...-vuelve la vista al cielo- te alcanzo a tu casa después?

Sango: si queres... esta bien...-sonríe para si mirando el cielo-

Miroku asiente, la castaña permanece en silencio... luego bosteza...

Miroku: queres ir ahora?-la mira-

Sango: no... Quiero quedarme un ratito mas con vos...-Lo mira- te molesta?

Miroku: no, al contrario-le sonríe-

La castaña le sonríe y luego se acomoda...Miroku se sienta en el bacón haciendo q ella se siente sobre sus piernas. Sango le sonríe y luego cierra los ojos apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho...

Miroku-le acaricia la cabeza con tranquilidad-: es bueno saber q somos amigos

Sango: si...-bosteza- en mi opinión, unos amigos muy especiales...-ríe-

Miroku-se ríe-: xq decís eso?

Sango: mmmh no se...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: es lindo, xq yo no pienso en vos como si fueras una chica...-se queda pensando-

Sango: q?

Miroku: claro... sabes como soy con las chicas-se ríe-

Sango: pero yo soy una... me estas diciendo hombre?

Miroku: no... solo digo q no te veo como una chica... no xq no lo parezcas-le sonríe.

La castaña se ríe y luego le besa la mejilla...

Sango: si, te entendí…

Miroku: aunque después de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta q sos la chica q mas quiero

Sango -se sonroja y luego sacude la cabeza acomodándose como estaba-: La q mas queres...

Miroku: si... x eso sos mi mejor amiga

La joven suspira resignada y luego mira el cielo...

Miroku-luego de unos minutos de silencio la mira curioso-: en q pensas tanto?

Sango: mmh?-Lo mira-

Miroku: estabas perdida en algún pensamiento raro...-se ríe- en quien pensabas?

Sango: mmhh, en vos...-Mira el cielo-

Miroku: te hablo enserio

Sango: yo también...

Miroku: y q pensabas?

Sango: eso no te lo puedo decir...

Miroku: me estas ocultando algo?

Sango: yo? para nada

Miroku: mmhh... decime-la abraza un poco mas fuerte y luego comienza a hacerle cosquillas-

Sango -se ríe intentando safarse de los brazos del chico-: b-bien... te digo...-hablaba entre cortado-

Miroku-se sonríe-: esta bien...-deja de hacerle cosquillas-

Sango: bueno... yo...-Toma aire- pensaba en vos... y... y... lo q siento hacia vos...-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: q?-la mira-

Sango mira sus pies, notablemente sonrojada.

Miroku: mmh pero q tanto pensas sobre eso?-la mira sin comprender.

Sango: es q... yo estoy enamorada de vos... cuando me fui me di cuenta de eso... luego apareció mi ex... y pensé q ya no sentía nada, pero cuando volví... me di cuenta de q no era así... q yo estaba muerta de amor x vos...

Miroku-se rasca la cabeza confundido-: estas hablando enserio?

Sango -asiente y se pone de pie-: creo... q mejor me voy ...-Suspira y entra-

Miroku: espera...-se pone de pie y la sigue-

Sango: si, q pasa?-Lo mira-

Miroku: no quiero q te vayas así...-le toma la mano y la hace sentarse a su lado-

Sango se sienta y lo mira en silencio.

Miroku-mira el suelo-: bueno... en realidad no se que decirte... de verdad me sorprendiste...

Sango: no tenes q decirme nada...-Le sonríe-

Miroku: pero si quiero decirte algo... yo te quiero mucho...

Sango: yo también te quiero mucho...-sonríe levemente y luego mira el suelo-

Miroku: pero... la verdad q no se q siento por vos...

Sango: no te preocupes...-Se pone de pie- q descanses...-Le acaricia la cabeza y luego toma su abrigo...-

Miroku-lo mira-: no queres quedarte?

Sango: no quiero incomodarte...

Miroku: no me incomodas

Sango: esta bien...-cuelga nuevamente su campera-

Miroku: gracias...

Sango: no me tenes q agradecer nada...-se sienta-

Miroku-asiente y la mira-: te agradezco por serme sincera

Sango: no fue nada...-Le sonríe y luego bosteza-

Miroku la abraza acercándola a el

Sango -suspira y le corresponde el abrazo-: solo quiero pedirte... q, no cambies tu actitud conmigo...

Miroku: no me dejas cambiarla?

Sango: Si es para bien, mmmh tendría q pensarlo...-Lo mira- a mi me gusta como sos cuando estas conmigo... no me gustaría q x q te dije lo q sentía, de alejes de mi...-se sonroja y baja la mirada-

Miroku sonríe levemente luego la toma del rostro y la besa. La castaña permanece estática un momento... luego cierra los ojos y le corresponde...Miroku lentamente hace q se recueste con el en el sillón sin dejar de besarla. Cuando se separan por la falta de aire, Sango lo mira en silencio, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Miroku: de verdad me queres?-le sonríe poniendo las manos sobre las suyas-

Sango: xq te mentiría?

Miroku: no dije q fuera mentira

Sango: jaja, ya se...-se acomoda y le sonríe- no, yo no te quiero...-Suspira haciendo una pausa- yo te amo...-Le sonríe-

Miroku le sonrie también y vuelve a besarla

Sango -le corresponde y luego lo mira-: y vos a mi? me queres?

Miroku: q crees?

Sango: fue una pregunta tonta?

Miroku: claro q si... te quiero muchísimo...

La castaña se ríe ante la expresión del ojiazul y luego lo abraza haciéndolo acostarse junto a ella...Miroku cierra los ojos tranquilo.

Sango: me alegra q me quieras también...

Miroku: sabes q es lo mas raro? q acabo de darme cuenta

Sango: acabas de darte cuenta...?

Miroku: cuando me dijiste lo q sentías... me di cuenta de q me pasaba lo mismo…

Sango le sonríe y luego esconde el rostro entre el cuello del chico y el sillón...

Miroku: vas a quedarte conmigo siempre no?-se acomoda al sentir cosquillas a la altura del cuello por la respiración de la chica-

Sango: si...-se pega a el y le besa la oreja-

Miroku sonríe y luego la mira comenzando a besarla en el cuello, Sango se ríe, ya q sentía cosquillas. Miroku no dejaba de besarla mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cintura Sango suspiraba cada tanto mirándolo de reojo...él lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la chica mientras la besaba apasionadamente, ella parece no reaccionar, Miroku se detiene al sentir que temblaba un poco, levanta la cabeza para mirarla intrigado.

Miroku: estas bien?-la mira con un dejo de preocupación al ver el sudor sobre su frente.

Sango: Si… perdoname… yo… es la primera vez que…-explica apenada ella por su tonta reacción.

Miroku-sonríe dulcemente y la abraza-: No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar….te gustaría quedarte hoy?

Sango: si, esta bien...-Sonríe mas aliviada-

El le acaricia el rostro, Sango le besa la frente y luego se acomoda...

Miroku: mmhh...-se acomoda mejor abrazándola más fuerte para q no se cayera-

Sango: tenes sueño?...-Le acaricia el cabello-

Miroku: un poco...-la mira-: Sango... te gustaría ser mi novia?

Sango: ser tu novia?-Lo mira- claro q si...-Sonríe-

Miroku: me alegra...-le sonríe y luego cierra los ojos durmiéndose a su lado-

Sango lo mira un rato dormir y luego se acomoda quedándose dormida también.

FIN


End file.
